Prompts Workshop
by Elena Parker
Summary: Prompts related to Naruto fanfiction- be it any Self-Insert OC stories, time travel fics, Reincarnation fics, Alternate Universe story, or Crossovers. Any suggestions are welcome. Anyone wanting to take up any of the prompt/challenge are welcome to do so!
1. Winds of Change

**Title:-** ** _Winds Of Change._**

 **Type:- Self Insert (SI-OC) fic**

 **Main Character:- Temari**

 **Summary:-** _Her little brothers were crazy as hell!- one was an emotionally unstable psychopath, and the other one wears make-up and likes to play with dolls. But it's alright. Normal is boring anyways. SI-OC as Temari._

 **Here's a short excerpt for you! enjoy~**

* * *

The sand stirred under her feet violently, but it did not hurt her. Instead, it settled down calmly once again. She hummed a lullaby under her breath as she peered into the teal eyes of the red haired baby she cradled gently in her arms – _this is her brother and NOT a monster, and the next person implying that is gonna get a kick from her where the sun doesn't shine!_ \- and soon, the baby stopped wailing and opted to stare at her instead with his unfocused eyes. She is the only person to remain unscathed from his sand, otherwise anyone who had approached the baby till now did not leave unharmed. She wondered why the sand hasn't attacked her yet, but she didn't give it much thought as she changed his diapers and then gently laid him back in his crib.

"There you go, Gaara." She said softly as she kissed his forehead, and once again, the sand did nothing to push her away from him. Instead, the fine grains of sand seem to rub slightly around her feet adoringly, as if embracing her.

 _'Maybe it's true.'_ She thought as she watched with a small smile as Gaara's eyes drooped and he soon fell asleep. _'Maybe the sand really is Mother's will, after all.'_

* * *

 **A/N:- the reason I decided to do Prompts because I often get a good idea for a fanfic, but I don't have the heart to see it till it's completed. And I don't like abandoning my stories. Period. So, I decided to share my ideas with you, maybe some of you would benefit from them, and decide to make a full story out of them, who knows?**

 **This fic contains ideas that might never see the light of the day in a story form. If you inspired by anyone of them, feel free to make a story out of it. They mostly contain reincarnation/Time Travel/AU/ or Self-Inserts in Naruto World, or Crossovers. You can even suggest me some ideas, and I may also write a prompt on them, if I'm inspired. Feel free to PM me anytime, or review if you want to make any story out of any prompt.**


	2. Will Of Fire

**Title-** **Will Of Fire.**

 **TYPE-** _AU/Reincarnation fic._

 **SUMMARY-** _They were Ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village. They will fight- for their friends; for their village; for their future._

 _ **ALTERNATE SUMMARY-**_ _They had been friends in another lifetime, but now they were sworn enemies just because they are reborn in a wrong time. But the bonds they share are deeper than ever, and sooner or later they WILL be reunited. And once they do so, the world will be blinded by by the bright Flames of their Will of Fire. AU/Reincarnation fic:- in which Konoha Eleven plus Sasuke are reborn in Warring Stares Era. The World is tilted sideways._

 **Here's a short excerpt for ya~**

 **P.S. I only added Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's Point of views (P.O.V.'s) the rest is up to your imagination! *winks***

* * *

\\\\(O_O)/

They say Madara is a genius. They say there hasn't been a prodigy of as much caliber as that of Madara in history of the Uchiha Clan.

 _Bullshit._

Sure, Madara is a genius, but he doesn't even hold a candle against Itachi. For Sasuke, Itachi will always be the strongest, wisest and best shinobi Uchiha Clan has ever produced. Madara surely is impressive, but against Itachi he will always pale. For Sasuke, Itachi will always be the best brother he could ever ask for.

"Sasuke? Stop daydreaming and pay attention to your training." Sasuke was snapped out of his trance by a gruff voice, making his shoulders tense, and he barely repressed the urge to activate his sharingan and incinerate the fucker with Amaterasu. (Un)Fortunately, he held himself back before his control slipped. He didn't want these people to know that he had activated his sharingan, at least not yet. He knew what Uchiha Clan does to prodigious children who have already awakened their sharingan.

He blinked as Tajima's onyx eyes glared at his small form, and he bowed down to his new father in apology (even though he didn't want to in the least.) "I am sorry, Father. I will pay more attention from now on." He said in an emotionless tone, even though his voice squeaked a bit, no thanks to his four year old, weak body.

The Uchiha Clan head activated his sharingan, that spun with three tomoes, and said "make sure you do." And then he turned back at him, and thankfully, paid attention to his other two kids.

Sasuke almost jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder, and he almost activated his Susanoo to crush the bastard who dared to touch him. Keyword- Almost. Goddammit, how could someone sneak up on him? Ugh, if his chakra control hasn't been shit coz of being a four year old, he would have wiped the floor with these idiots. Unfortunately, he neither had the control, nor the reserves for any fight. Ote to self- Four year old bodies are NOT compatible for advanced shinobi training.

He glanced from the corner of his eyes and bit out a gruff "What?" at his older twin, Izuna.

"You were spacing out again, weren't you?" Izuna said with a knowing look to Sasuke. To be truthful, izuna was the closest person he had in this hellhole. He had been ripped out of his old world, and then thrust in a child's body, with a family he could never accept as his own. Being his twin, Izuna understood him most, since their twin bond worked wonders in this case. If he was being truthful, then he would even admit that Izuna ranked third in his heart, the first was of course, Itachi (and the second place stolen by Naruto and Sakura, which he would NEVER admit to anyone ever again).

"And what if I did?" Sasuke muttered with a shrug as he pulled out some shuriken from his weapons pouch and stated on his weapons training, none of which ever hit their mark. Damn the toddler body for the uncoordinated limbs!

Izuna said with a shrug "Just asking." He then glanced back at Madara, who was now practicing an A ranked fire Jutsu, and said in awe "Aniki is so cool, isn't he?"

"He sure is." Sasuke admitted grumpily as he watched Madara execute a perfect Fire Dragon Jutsu on his first try. _But not as much as Itachi._

* * *

It was weird, y'know, to be the only blonde in the family of redheads, but hey! As long as they don't have any problems with it, he is fine. Besides, it would be weird to walk around with red hair, when he was so accustomed to the spiky blonde rat's nest his hair was –or that's what Sakura-chan used to say. (Damn he missed her so much! He wished she was here with him.) It's really nice to have a family. Naruto had been an orphan in his previous life, and in all his childhood he had to endure hateful glares and rude comments of the villagers, just because he was a Jinchurrikki. But now he was no longer a jailor to any tailed beast, and his family of redheads adored him. He may not have parents this time around too, but he had his Grandpa, and his Mito-nee chan, and lots and lots of crazy uncles and Aunts (so many redheads that he had given up the counting after four hundred seventy six.) he can finally live his childhood to the fullest without having to endure anyone's hate. It was refreshing, to say the least.

He cackled as the seal he had created roared to life, and water spurted out from it, soaking every single person in the park. Their shrieks of surprise turned to that of terror when low volt of lightening erupted from the seal, electrocuting every single one of them. It was funny to see all the people looking dazed, with their red hair standing up in a spiky mess.

He rolled down in laughter, clutching is stomach as tears of laughter rolled down his eyes. Oh this is so precious! Thank goodness he had been standing outside the seal's range, or else he would be among them too, with his hair standing up thanks to the lightening. However, his laughter was turned short when someone grabbed him by his ear, making him yelp out in pain.

"Ouch! Mito-nee! Stop that! It hurts, dattebayo!" He groaned and whined at the red haired girl who was older to him by five years. The redhead scowled at him and chided "Naruto! Seals shouldn't be used for harming family!"

'But it was just a harmless prank!" Naruto argued with her, while trying to pry her hands off his ear. No luck.

"harmless my ass." She cursed, making him shove a finger at her face and yell-

"Ah-ha! You said a bad word, Mito-nee! I'm gonna tell grandpa on you!" He teased his older sister and stuck his tongue out childishly.

Mito paled and shook her head in terror "N-No! Don't tell grandpa, otherwise he will have my head!"

"Only if you buy me some ramen!" he said in a sing song tone.

She sweat dropped. Damn the boy was cheap. "Okay, fine, but don't tattle tell on me, got it?" She said sternly.

"Yeah!" he said cheerily, his mouth drooling at the thought of ramen. The Uzushio's ramen may not be as good as Ichiraku's (Let's be truthful here, nothing in this world can compare to the holiness that is Ichiraku ramen.) but it sure is delicious.

It's nice to have a family that cared for me. He was surrounded by so many people that loved him and cared for him, and for that, he felt blessed.

But even if he may not be alone anymore, he damn missed that grumpy fox Kurama. (Who knows where he is off now, since he is no longer Kurama's Jinchurrikki, and hence no longer they are bound to each other.) And Sakura-chan. And Sasuke. And all his friends.

(Oh what he wouldn't give to just meet them all once more.)

* * *

Sakura didn't like it here. Being born in a merchant family isn't as sunshine and daydreams as one would think it is. She lived in a far off village that rarely saw any conflict. The worst case that can be would be of bandits. You don't see Ninjas for miles. Heck, even a samurai was a sight for sore eyes here.

To the top of that, these people were so backwards in their beliefs that it almost made her want to tear her pretty pink hair out. These common civilians were truly idiots. It was truly frustrating to be born in a male dominant society, where women were nothing more than some weak creatures that needed to be sheltered and protected. They think women are some sort of slaves that should be on beck and call of the command of any men. They think men are superior than women.

This is Bulllshit. She knew better than anyone else that women are not some weak creature they make them out to be. A woman is equal to men in all aspects. A woman does not need a man to be protected. A woman can protect herself quite well, thank you very much –just give her some proper training, and she can shatter Earth with just her pinky finger. Just look at Tsunade –she had been a powerful warrior on her own, and had been the First female Hokage in history. She may have had her quirks and crazy habits, but the woman was the perfect role model for any aspiring kunoichi.

It sickened her that men here seemed to think of women as nothing more than some dirt of their boots. More often than not she had to bit her lip till it bled, just to stop herself from punching the daylights out of these bastards, when she sees and hears of cases where men abuses their wife/sister/daughter for one thing or another. And what surprised here even more than the women didn't oppose to it at all! There had been a widow who had stood up against a man who had been harassing her, but the poor woman was bad mouthed, and thrown out of the village. That day, Sakura had almost lost her temper and was ready to demolish the whole village with an earth-shattering punch.

Who does these fuckers think they are?!

Her parents were well respected in the village, being some popular merchants and all. She knew that her new parents loved her to death, and even the townspeople adored her, but sometimes, she felt claustrophobic because of it. They expected her to be a perfect little porcelain doll, well mannered and beautiful, who would be married off as soon as she begins her teenage years. They expected her to be a dainty little thing, someone who would become a housewife and carry kids for her husband.

But she didn't want to be a broodmare, dammit! She was a kunoichi! She wanted to do missions, and fight against the enemies in a battlefield. She was a medic nin, whose sole duty was to heal wounded –be it shinobi or a civilian. She was a shinobi, willing to fight for the sake of her village and her loved ones. She was not a dainty little princess waiting to be married off at the first chance she got!

However, being a fighter here was out of option. These backward townspeople would never understand why she wants to be a shinobi again. So, she will have to satisfy with the next best thing. She would become a healer and practice her shinobi arts in secret. The townspeople would be indigant for a while, but it's not like she cared for their opinions anyway. They could just gut their own intestines with a kunai, or choke on their own blood, not like she cared for them one bit. She knew there's a lot of obstacles on her road to become a healer, but she won't quit. Now now. She had been through a lot, she won't let something as stupid as some bigoted people's opinions to stop now.


	3. A Chance

**A/N: I... don't know where this came from. Really.**

* * *

 **Crossover-** _Naruto and Harry Potter_

 **Tags** \- MOD!Harry, fem!Harry, Fem!Harry-reborn-as-Sasuke's-blind-twin-sister, Time travel, AU, reincarnation(sorta?)

 **Characters** \- fem!Harry, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

 **SUMMARY** \- _This is what you get for pitying on another Child of Prophecy- getting reborn as a blind child in a family of stuck up asses who take pride in their funky red eyes. You'd think that being Death's Master and all he'd take pity on her but NO! That bastard was busy laughing his butt off while she had to suffer in the mortal !Harry-reborn-as-Sasuke's-blind-twin-sister_

 _(AU-In which Naruto summons the Mistress of Death and somehow guilt trips her into changing the fate of the shinobi World –much to Death's chagrin.)_

* * *

"Okay, what the fuck just happened?" Jasmine Potter asked as she stared at the landscape before her, where stood a large tree – _even larger than the Womping Willow Outside Hogwarts Castle, and that's saying something because that tree is HUGE_ \- The tree's roots and stem split into branches and sub branches and each tertiary branch was attached to a cocoon. And from the energy fluctuating from the cocoons, it was obvious that there was a living being inside that cocoon, possibly human, and that tree was sucking the life force slowly out of the humans trapped in the cocoons. As far as she could sense, it was the same everywhere. People trapped in cocoons which acted like a parasite and sucked out their energy and transferred it to that giant-ass tree, and because of that, there was no living being in this world.

"Are you the Shinigami?"

Jasmine's eyes fell on the blonde boy who had spoken to her. Her eyes skimmed over his features- bright blonde hair that has been matted by blood, bright blue eyes staring at her with a flicker of hope, his cheeks tattooed with whiskers – _now to think of it, they seem quite natural, as if they are birthmarks_ \- his tanned skin splattered with bruises and wounds, and the clothes he wore were covered with dirt and blood and torn from many places.

Jasmine's eyes glanced at the raven haired boy staring at her in apprehension some distance away, glaring at her with mismatched eyes – _one red and the other purple with concentric circles_ \- and she dismissed him as someone of not importance enough to be worthy of her gaze. Her eyes fell back on the blonde who had summoned her as he repeated his question again, this time with a bit of frustration.

"Hey Miss, Are you the Shinigami?"

She tapped her chin and answered contemplatively, "Not exactly." She then shrugged and asked him, "What is it that you need?"

"A chance."

* * *

A/N: So... anyone interested?


End file.
